Rise of the Night Furies
by sesshomaru-kagome654
Summary: Hiccup is a female and she loves Toothless, but she can't bring herself to tell him. Her father wants her to marry Fishlegs but Fishlegs wants to marry Ruffnut. Hiccup, she had fallen in love with Toothless the older she got. Please, no flames and messages that say you don't like the story. Updated spelling. The idea for the flightless dragon came from 4ft11 has great stories enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 1: Finding the Eggs and a Lost Sibling

 **Hiccup's Point of View**

Its been four years since the downfall of the Red Death. Things have been good here in Berk. Toothless and I teach the Vikings of Berk how to train dragons. Things have been quiet with no raids or random attacks. The old torches that used to light the sky, are now feeding places for dragons. There are now dragon perches made out of wood placed around Berk for the dragons to rest on. There is a stable that the dragons can sleep in if they want; and all n all, dragons and Vikings have learned to live in peace with each other.

Toothless and I go explore the world looking for any and every type of dragon we can find. There have been bumps and hard times but we get through them together. The other riders defend Berk while Toothless and I are considered to be goofing off. Every new dragon type we come across I add to the Book of Dragons. Only a few seem to think that adding the new dragon types is important. Toothless and I are flying around trying to find a good place to use as a midway point between Berk and the rest of the world. We meet dragons that are deadly, kind and even some that are protective of their territory. We found the edge next it was a good place. So we set up a base and wound up having to deal with night terrors but that was okay. Soon we have a place to stay so that we can rest and relax. We have found a cylinder that I decided to call the Dragon's eye. We have found the homelands of Meatlug, Stormfly, Barf and Belch, and Hookfang and Fanghook; but no homeland that belonged to Night Furies.

Right now we are out hoping to find a Night Fury friend for Toothless but it was proving difficult. I looked at Toothless and thought about what he likes. He prefers the cold, he is most active at night, and he is calm most of the time. I get him to go where it is cold. I have on a really thick fur vest with some arm warmers. We look everywhere. There is no sign of a night fury anywhere.

"Well, bud should we head back to the edge or look for a little longer?" I ask as I look at him.

He looks around and just seems to enjoy the cold air. He looks at me than looks to a cave while giving a grunt.

"Into the cave we go."

We walk into the dark, cold, damp cave. At least it is better than out in the harsh wind and falling snowflakes, but none the less it is freezing. I looked at Toothless and from a satchel attached to Toothless' saddle I pull out a torch. I have made it look like a rose that when closed is but a bud, but when opened it gives light like the sun would. I open it and see that the cave looks abandoned. There are claw marks on the walls, dust on everything, and a few fish bones. I walked around and at the back of the cave, I find a nest of eggs. The eggs are black, just one is about the size of my head but there are five eggs, that are starting to move.

"Toothless come here!"

 **Toothless' Point of View**

Hiccup and I were just flying around looking for any sign of night furies. I wanted to find my little sister at least. I want to make sure she is alright. Hiccup leaned to the right some so I followed her silent command. After six hours of flying, we stopped where it was the perfect temperature for me. I knew that she couldn't handle the cold very well.

 _'So why are we here where you can't handle the cold?'_

As if she knew what I asked she said, "I want to check here because you like the cold, so I thought that maybe others of your kind would like it here."

Wow. I hadn't thought of that. We looked in caves, little ice homes, and found nothing. While walking south I caught the scent of my sister. I started walking that way when Hiccup asked if we should look a while longer or if we should leave. I gestured to the nearby cave and she nodded. When we got in there all I could smell was my sister's scent. Hiccup opened her torchlight and started looking around. I followed my nose and wound up in a small area with only one way in and out.

It was big enough to fit maybe three zipplebacks with maybe a nadder as well. It smelt of my sister, but also of death. I looked at the walls and saw claw marks as if there was a fight in there. The scents smelt fresh maybe a day or two old. The scent of my sister was there but faint. I found the body in the middle. It was a night fury only it was male. I backtracked to the main part of the cave. I was following my sister's scent when I heard Hiccup call out my name and that I was needed. I followed my sister's scent and it leads straight to Hiccup. I was worried that my sister might have gone for Hiccup when I noticed that my sister's scent was a little faint. I looked at Hiccup when I got to where she was. I looked around the little room and found that it was a little too cold for my liking, the walls had ice, and in the middle was a nest with five night fury eggs. Hiccup was near them but far enough that she wasn't touching them. I could hear a low growl from the side. I looked over and saw my little sister hiding in the shadows watching Hiccup. I moved my tail and that was all Hiccup needed to back away even more.

 _'Dear little sister is that you?'_ I called out.

 _'Elder brother is that you?! Why are you with this Viking?!'_ she called back.

 _'Yes, dear sister it is me. This Viking, her name is Hiccup. Someone had shot me down and she had decided to help me to fly since part of my tail fin had been lopped off when I was shot down. She is a friend,'_ I said soothingly.

 _'How can I believe that she is a friend? I don't know her nor do I wish to know her,'_ she replied.

 _'You can't know unless you wish to find out. She can be trusted I promise. She helped to bring down the Red Death. She helped in bringing peace to many. You remember all those dragons that were close to being extent?'_ I questioned.

 _'Yes, I remember them. You can't get me to trust her no matter what you say,'_ she stated.

 _'Hiccup helped them to repopulate. There are more now than before. What happened to the male night fury in the other room?'_ I asked.

 _'He threatened to kill my young if I compared him to you again. So I got rid of the threat to my young. Why do you even care? Where were you when I needed you these past ten years? Huh, where were you? Were you with the Viking you like so much?'_ she demanded.

 _'No for six years I was under the Red Death's control. I did things to innocent dragons that I never wanted to do. I was forced to kill the weak and the elderly. I was forced to train the young to the point that they knew to never disobey and that if they did it would mean their death. I had to send the only flightless dragon I knew and had considered a friend to some land just so that she wouldn't be killed by the Red Death. The reason I act the way I do about Hiccup is that she reminds me of that flightless dragon. She has shown kindness to those who don't deserve it. She, just like that dragon, only eats vegetables and fruit. She is loving and caring and just so sweet. For the past four years, I have searched for you. She helped me to search the world for you. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep the last ten years because I was worried about you. I didn't want to stop searching until I found you. I would fly until I was exhausted and could fly no more,'_ I told her.

She stared at me as she took in what I told her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Toothless' POV**

I watched as she took it all in.

 _'Dear sister I know its a lot to take in. Hiccup will want to give you a name. Your own identity. Is that okay with you?'_ I asked.

I could tell that she was thinking about it. She gave a nod. I was glad that she was willing to give Hiccup a chance because I didn't want them to be rivals. I know that Hiccup will give my sister a good name but I am worried that my sister won't like it. She is very picky. I looked at Hiccup and found that she was looking at my sister in a way that I knew she was trying to come up with the perfect name for my sister. I looked at the eggs and watched as they moved. I couldn't wait to be an uncle. We all sat around just listening to the storm outside in complete quiet until Hiccup sneezed. I looked at her and saw that she was shivering. I moved over next to her to keep her warm. I could see my sister glared at Hiccup but said nothing.

 **Hiccup's POV**

Toothless moved over next to me when I shivered. I looked at the other Night Fury and noticed that it was smaller but also feminine. 'So its a girl. Alright now for a name for her. She just does not seem to like me at all.' I watched as she moved and noticed that she was almost like a fallen angel. Graceful, an almost pitch black but a little lighter, she was amazing in many ways, and she was Toothless' sister. I couldn't tell if she was his little sister or his older sister. 'Maybe she will allow me to call her Hamied - angel of miracles.

I thought back on what led to me going out to look for new dragons.

 _ **Flashback begins...**_

 _I walked through the back door from an afternoon flight with Toothless._

 _"Hiccup we need to talk,"my father, Stoick, called out._

 _I walked into the kitchen and found him sitting at the table._

 _"Okay dad," I sat down across from him, "What's on your mind?"_

 _"Well you are now 18 and it's time you thought of marrying a young man."_

 _I stared at him like he lost his mind. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut were the only males my age. Everyone else was too old or too young. Snotlout was my cousin, Tuffnut was not for me, and Fishlegs was amazing but he was in love with Ruffnut._

 _"Who did you have in mind?" I asked hesitantly._

 _"I was thinking that Fishlegs would be good for you to marry. He is smart, caring and he would be of great help with protecting the tribe."_

 _"Um, dad, Fishlegs loves Ruffnut. Yes, he is smart, caring and much more but he's not for me. I need someone who will be there for me, someone who will accept me for who I am and not for who I try to be, someone who will protect me and the tribe, someone who loves me for me."_

 _"I know that you want someone like that but there is no one in this village like that or I would have suggested him. I want what is best for you but I want you to marry Fishlegs."_

 _With that, he left the room and left me to think about what he said. I got up and let Toothless inside. I stared at the fire and realized that Toothless fit in all of the categories that I named, but there was a problem he was a dragon and I am a Viking._

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

I looked at Hamied and then at Toothless. 'Maybe Hamied is Toothless' little sister.' I look at the eggs and watched as they moved. I want to touch them but I know that Hamied will probably attack me if I get too close. I want to get to know Hamied but I doubt that she would be willing to get to know me. I look over at Toothless. He was either watching Hamied or the eggs. He was there for me when I needed someone. He protected me when I was in danger. I smiled at him.

I thought about the fight with the Red Death. That day is a day I will never forget. I can remember the heat of the fire, the rush of adrenaline, and they want to prove that dragons are our friends, not our enemies and to prove that I am not a mistake. I can still remember the want, no the need to keep Toothless safe. The feeling of heat, the rush of fear of losing the ones I love, and the need to show them the truth.

 **Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. Again sorry for any spelling errors! Please, no flames.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Change of plans

 **Hamied's POV**

It has been a month and a half since my brother and his human found me and my young. I don't mind my brother but there is something about the human that seems a bit odd. She would start drawing in her 'book' as she called it and my brother encouraged her to draw and write. I would not care what she did but she kept looking at me and then down at her book.

I turned to Toothless and asked, _'Why does she keep looking at me then at her book?'_

 _'It is because she wants to draw a picture of you but doesn't want to upset you by doing so without your permission. She has also decided on a name for you,'_ he replied.

 _'Oh and what name is it?'_ I wondered aloud.

 _'Is it okay if I call you Hamied?'_ the young human asked.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. She could speak our language without trouble.

 _'Yes it is alright, but how can you speak our language?'_ I questioned.

She looked at me and in a gentle voice said, _'Toothless taught me when we were back at home. He told me that it would help me to learn more about dragons. I want to prove that dragons can be good and not mindless killing creatures. I can see the good in any creature that has a heart beat. I want to show it to others as well. I know dragons can be amazing creatures if given the chance. I know that there are dragons that wont want that and I respect that. I do what others are afraid of I bring peace to those I can.'_

I listened and knew that she could be trusted. I got up and stretched then walked up to her.

 _'I will give you a chance to prove that you are worthy of my friendship. For night furies are very loyal and protective. If you prove yourself then I will follow you and my brother back to your home with my young. Is this acceptable to you young Hiccup?'_ I asked.

 _'Yes it's acceptable. I will do my best to prove myself to you. Thank you for the chance,'_ came her answer.

After that I laid back down to think of how Hiccup could prove herself. I silence was alright but I couldn't wait for my young to hatch. I looked at them longingly.

 **Hiccup's POV**

To say that I a nervous would be the understatement of the year. I really wanted to prove myself to Hamied. I want to show her that I can be trusted. I could feel sleep creeping up on me so I let it take me.

 _Dream begins..._

 _Everything was white and there was no sound, smell, there was nothing but the white light. 'Where am I?'_

 _"You, young one, are in my realm," came a voice._

 _Who are you? Why am I here?" I asked._

 _"You are here because I am willing to make a deal with you. I will give you the ability to turn into a dragon at will, turn human at will and take on a in between form as well. You will be a night fury but unlike your friend and his sister you will be white. Your friend will get his tail fin back and he will also be able to take on a half human and half dragon form. As for who I am, I am the dragon god. You nor any dragon or human can see my face. I need you and your friend to do something for me."_

 _"What do Toothless and I need to do that a god cannot?" I asked._

 _"I need you and Toothless to go around the world and show that dragons and vikings can live in peace together. I know that there are villages that live in peace, even worship dragons but there are still those who kill my young dragons for no other reason than to say they did. I don't want to see any more death and pain from my young or from vikings. I need you and Toothless to do this for I have tried to myself and it ended with more death. You have a special ability. You can see the good in all. You can make others see the truth. You can do many things young one but most of the things you can do I cannot for I lost all faith in many things. You and your friend are the last hopes of peace between dragons and humans,"the god of dragons said._

 _"Okay I will do it, but I will need to speak to Toothless about it. Could you do something for me? I have not seen my mother since I was about 4 years old. I just want to know what happened to her," I asked._

 _"Your mother can do some of the things that you can, she is with a dragon known as the Alpha. The Alpha can control all dragons but will not unless necessary. She goes and frees dragons from dragon hunter ships and traps. She has done a lot to save as many dragons as she can. I do what I can to lead her to the dragons that need her the most but I couldn't lead her to you young one. The reason is because when I would try to the human god Odin would send her somewhere else. You two are not meant to meet up yet," was his answer._

 _I really am glad that my mother is okay, I miss her dearly. I want to see her but if it is not yet time then so be it. I will wait for my mother I would do anything. I love her so much that it hurts but when I see her I will know I will be happy just knowing she is okay. I looked at the god and thanked him._

 _Everything became blurry and soon I was dreaming of what my mother might look like._

 _Dream Ends..._

 **Toothless' POV**

I felt a little weird, like I could do something but didn't know what. Hiccup was sleeping just fine so was my sister. I just felt really weird. I looked at myself and found that I looked like I was half dragon and half human. It would not have been so bad if I wasn't also naked. I mean the woman I love is wrapped up in my arms and if she saw me right now she would take off running. I really wanted to go back to my dragon form. I got that weird feeling again and when I looked down I was once again in my dragon form. I am so gratfull because Hiccup just woke up. I looked at her and smiled.

 _'Hey Toothless I had a really weird dream,'_ she said.

 _'Really? How weird could it have been?'_ I asked. I thought that it couldn't have been real bad. Nope.

 _'Well it started with me in a compleatly white place and then I meet the god of dragons and he told me that he needs you and me to go on a mission real soon because he doesn't want to lose any more dragons and he doesn't want the human gods to get mad so he wants us to save the humans as well. He told me that he would turn me into a night fury but white and that I could take on my human form and a half dragon half human form. He also said that he would turn you into a half dragon half human but allow you to take on your dragon form.'_

 _'Yeah that's a really weird dream.'_


	4. Author's Note

My apologies for not writing in a while. I will try to get the chapters for the stories up soon, just please be patient.


End file.
